


Getting Your Paws Wet

by keep_waking_up



Series: Unexpected Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't like the river behind their house.  Jared keeps trying to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Paws Wet

**Author's Note:**

> The mildly dubious consent tag worns for an unnegociated aspect of sex, instigated at such a time as that the other participant could not object.
> 
> I honestly don't find it that triggering, but I am warning to be EXTRA careful.

There was something nice about coming home from work and finding his beautiful mate, half-shifted and stretched out in the grass behind their house, sunbathing. Jensen’s tail and ears were out, as well as his claws, and Jared could hear him purring from the front door.

After their frantic mating sex, it had been quickly decided that Jensen would join the wolves’ pack and live with Jared. Wolves were much less solitary than cats after all, and if Jared had joined the pride, he might have suffered adversely from the felines’ aloofness. Besides, pride territory was only a day’s run away, so it was no problem for Jensen to run and visit any time.

Most of the time, though, Jensen was more than content to stay at home, furnishing their den and relaxing. Both of them were waiting. Jensen’s heat was due to start any time soon, and then, then, Jared could put a litter of cubs into his mate’s belly.

Until then, however, they were both working over time to ensure the den would comfortable, not only for Jensen while he was carrying their cubs, but also for the cubs once they appeared.

Jared nearly bounded through the house in his eagerness to get to his mate. He hovered by the back door, taking in the sight of his mate, completely naked and rolling in the grass, before letting himself out to join him.

Dropping his shirt on the grass, Jared leaned down to nuzzle his mate. “Hi, babe. How’re you feeling?”

Lazily, Jensen let his eyes slid open. He stretched, hands flexing above his head like paws, before he relaxed once more and butted his head into Jared’s knees. “Any day now,” he purred, and his tail flicked with hedonistic satisfaction. “Pet me,” he commanded, and Jared chuckled.

“Sorry, I need to wash off first.” He’d just come back from leading a hunt. His mouth and chest were still splattered with blood. Jensen eyed him, obviously displeased. Smirking, Jared stroked his thigh. “You could come join me in the river if you want.”

A low hiss was the only reply he got. Still laughing, Jared got to his feet and walked over to the river just a hundred feet from his house. Jensen always seemed to enjoy the sound of the river, but he refused to come anywhere near it. Jensen’s species of cat, Oncillas, were apparently not the biggest fan of water. 

On the other hand, Jared loved the river. He had chosen his house-den especially because of its proximity to a relatively calm section of the stream. He bathed in it frequently, and spent many enjoyable hours playing in the water. As he washed the blood off of him, he looked longingly over at where Jensen was ignoring him. If only his mate would join him.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” Jared called out for the millionth time, it seemed like. When Jensen peered over at him, he pouted as best he could. “The water’s nice. You’ll like it, I’m sure.”

“I’m sure,” Jensen replied dryly, “that cats have been avoiding water for ages for a reason. I’ll keep my paws dry, thank you.” With a flick of his tail, he rolled over onto his side, which really wasn’t a hardship, as it meant Jared had a beautiful view of his mate’s pretty spotted ass. 

As if Jensen could feel his gaze, his tail pulled up higher to display him. Jared growled playfully, and jumped out of the river, cock hanging heavy, ready to fuck his mate. But the instant he got too close, Jensen hissed loudly and and leapt away. “Not until you’re dry!” he said firmly, if a bit shrilly.

With a frustrated snarl, Jared headed inside to dry off quickly with a towel. He was going to get his mate over his aversion to water if it was the last thing he did.

 

*

 

“No, Jared, we don’t take baths. That’s why I have this tongue, that you enjoy so much on your dick. It’s so I don’t need water. And if you don’t stop trying to get me in the river, you can be sure it won’t be going near your dick anytime soon.”

 

*

 

“Ocelots are the cats that like water, Jared, not Oncillas, so making me watch this documentary about Ocelots swimming is not doing you any good.”

 

*

 

“Jared Padalecki, if you even think about spilling that glass of water on me, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month, whether I’m in heat or not.”

 

*

 

“JARED!”

 

*

 

Okay, so Jared kind of failed at luring Jensen into getting wet. When Jensen finally asked him with frustration why, exactly, it was so important that he get wet, Jared was assaulted with images of his mate, water dripping off of him, his fur damp and puffy, sprawled out for Jared on their bed. Sensing that Jensen wouldn’t be too pleased with that answer, Jared stammered something else out and then went and jerked off in the river to the idea of his pretty little cat, soaked and ready for him in more ways than one.

He resigned himself to never being able to live out his fantasy. It wasn’t too big of a hardship, after all. Even if Jensen didn’t want to get wet, he was still gorgeous, unbelievably sexy, and otherwise pretty adventurous in bed. It wasn’t that their sex life was lacking anything.

And everyone had one fantasy they couldn’t fulfill anyways. Eventually, Jensen would go into heat, and Jared would forget all about getting him wet. Heat-sex had to be way hotter than wet-sex anyways.

He was having a fuzzy sort of dream about Jensen covered in honey and sugar when he was startled awake by his mate frantically trying to get out of their bed. “Jensen?” he slurred, as the cat gracelessly struggled out of the sheets enveloping him and stumbled onto the floor, “What’s going on?”

There was no response before Jensen was out of the room, footsteps strangely loud as he made his way downstairs. There was no way Jared could go back to sleep without checking to make sure his mate was okay, so he wearily followed Jensen out into the backyard.

The view he received once he was out there made his eyes fly wide open. Jensen was tearing what little clothes he wore to bed off of himself with ferocity. “Jensen? Jensen!” Jared called, moving closer. 

Jensen spun around to look at him, and his eyes were dilated further than was normal even at night. He was half-shifted too, his tail and ears twitching anxiously. “It’s so hot,” he said, an innocent confusion lacing through his words. “Can’t stand it—it’s too hot.”

Comprehension wormed its way into Jared’s brain and his heart began beating slightly faster. He took in a deep breath, and there it was—Jensen’s scent full and rich with life, ready to carry his pups. He was in heat. 

Obviously, Jensen had no idea what was going on. He was bewildered and frantic, body trembling with fear. Cautiously, Jared took a few steps closer until he could rest his hands gently on Jensen’s waist. “It’s okay,” he crooned soothingly. “We’ve been waiting for this, remember?”

Jensen’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Heat,” he murmured, and didn’t even seem to notice that he’d pressed himself up against Jared’s chest and begun purring. “I didn’t realize… I’ve never been in heat before.” His brow furrowed. “It hurts,” he whined, “Make it stop.”

Cupping the back of Jensen’s head, Jared rubbed at his hair and fur rhythmically. “Don’t worry. I know what you need. I’m going to make it stop.” With only a little effort, he hoisted Jensen up into his arms, letting him buck and rub up against him. He kept an eye on Jensen to make sure he didn’t know what was happening until it was too late. “You just need to get fucked, don’t you?” When Jensen purred his assent, Jared grinned. “But I don’t want you overheating when I do that. So we’re going to try something new.”

Even through the haze of heat, Jensen managed to dredge up suspicion. “Jared, what are you going to—JARED!”

Jared was right. His kitty looked just as gorgeous wet and panting as he’d thought. 

He gripped Jensen’s hips tight, pulling him further into the river. Jensen thrashed and struggled, seeming unable to decide whether he wanted Jared’s dick or out of the water more. Jared didn’t give him a choice. He stood in the middle of the river and slid Jensen down on his dick with a moan.

Jensen made another shocked little noise, like he still wasn’t exactly sure what was happening. His upper body gleamed with sweat and water, droplets rolling down over his red nipples. Jared leaned down and licked them off, which made Jensen clutch at his shoulders and moan louder than ever.

“So good, Jen,” Jared said, rocking Jensen down on his cock as hard as he could. The motion made the water around them roil, kicking up in small waves that splashed water across Jensen’s face. It clung to his eyelashes, his cheeks, his lips, and the moonlight caught the water and made it glow silver. Jared was mesmerized by those wide green eyes, so startled and needy all at once. Groaning, he bit down on Jensen’s shoulder, unable to help himself.

“Jared!” Jensen gasped, hips now working to help Jared, even as his fur bristled in indignation. “Gotta—gotta get me out, make me come—” He frowned as his head thrashed back and forth, his body demanding two things at once. “Should’ve known you would—” he panted, and then leaned forward and kissed Jared anyways.

Clutching his mate closer, Jared increased the speed of his thrusts. It was crazy, the contrast between the cool water surrounding him and the tight heat of Jensen. His cat was always hot, always tight, but Jared thought that, tonight, Jensen’s very insides were burning. Each time he pulled back, the cool water rushed around his cock, calming the unbelievable burn of Jensen. It was like nothing he’d ever felt.

It wasn’t too long until he felt his knot beginning to swell. Gritting his teeth, he moved towards the edge of the river. As soon as he was close enough, he pulled out completely, making Jensen unleash an angry cry. Quickly, he flipped Jensen onto his stomach so he was half in the water and half out, and laid himself over his mate before thrusting back in. 

What had been incredible before was now mind-blowing. He had the leverage to thrust, and thrust deep. Jensen just took it, clawing at the river sand, tail lifted to let Jared in. God, he was perfect, yowling high and loud his delight at being so perfectly claimed. Jared’s little wet, prissy kitty was indeed soaked and calling for him.

With one last grunt, Jared pushed his knot past Jensen’s rim and moaned as it expanded even further, filling his mate up completely. He’d never even imagined anyone taking him this well. Jensen was still thrusting back, as if he could get Jared even deeper if he just tried. It was that simple action that set Jared off, once and for all, and groaned as he flooded Jensen with his come. 

He was only able to relax for a few seconds. Jensen was still writhing on his dick, still hard and untouched. “It’s okay,” Jared murmured, words slurred, as he pulled Jensen back so he was sitting on his lap. “Gonna take care of you.” 

In reality, he didn’t do much. Jensen was more than content to just grind on his knot until he was able to come, letting out the prettiest little cries all the while. When he came, Jared just grinned against his freckled skin and laved the bite mark he’d made with his tongue.

For a few blissful minutes, there was silence. Jared kept kissing at Jensen’s head, his neck, his shoulders, unable to touch his mate enough. There was no satisfying him; his mate was in heat and had taken his knot. His mate might be carrying their cubs. 

“Jensen,” he murmured, nuzzling under his ear. When he received no reply, he frowned and butted gently against his head. “Jensen?”

“I’m not talking to you,” the cat said stiffly.

Jared blinked. Several times. “What?”

“What the fuck is not clear about the fact that I am not fucking talking to you!”

Fear flew up into Jared’s chest. “What? Is there something wrong? Do you need something? Jensen—”

Jensen twisted his head around and Jared was confronted by very angry, very narrow green eyes. Through gritted teeth, Jensen said, “Jared. What did I fucking tell you about the water?”

“Oh.” Blushing, Jared shrugged. “Oops.”

“Oops my ass!” Jensen hissed, and pulled off Jared’s deflated knot decisively. “Speaking of my ass, you are not getting near it for a month. Or our bed!”

“But—”

“The couch, Jared!” With that, Jensen stomped back into the house.

And yes, it kind of sucked to sleep on the couch for a month, but once Jensen turned out to be pregnant, Jared rather thought it was worth it.


End file.
